Blond and Bold, Baby
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: A frustrated university student Gakupo. A group of crazy girls claiming as his friends. A night out to a club with the girls. A blond and bold, pretty boy. The usual. GakuLen.


**_Blond and Bold, Baby_**

_A Mature __**Vocaloid**__ Fan Fiction_

_Featuring __**Camui Gakupo**__ and __**Kagamine Len**_

* * *

When his hair gets stuck to yet another person's person for the fifth time that night Gakupo starts to regret ever befriending a crazy horde of rainbow-haired girls with the tendency to coo over cute gay guys and watch them _get it on_. The club certainly is not long-hair friendly for some reason. Honestly, though, never before in his 23 years of life has Gakupo's hair been humiliated and hand-raped this much in a club (well except maybe when he was baby… because he was a _bald_ baby). Usually the crowd is drunk enough, or busy enough, or both, to ignore the unusual length _and_ color of his hair. Proudly speaking, there aren't many people who could pull off butt-long purple hair as nicely as him without looking like a complete lunatic. Gakupo is a humble man; he'd normally let people worship his hair if they wanted, but not in the middle of a sea of writhing bodies! Bad idea. Gakupo can only hope he'll be going home not-bald. He had enough baldness as a baby.

So the young man resolves on throwing his hair onto one shoulder and tries his best to shield it from curious hands—God knows where those appendages have been. He considers tucking it in his shirt, but he's sweating like nobody's business and that's just gross. His hair hates gross. He then claws his way out of the chaos and finds himself a stool at the slightly deserted bar. The bartender—cute ebony-haired guy—is wiping the counter idly and smiles at Gakupo. The purple man decides that he will not have something strong tonight—not with tomorrow being Monday… wait, why is he here again? He catches a glimpse of cinnamon, pink, and green heads in the crowd for a split second and remembers.

Luka, Meiko, and Gumi are his so-called fag-hags. Crazy bitches. Two days ago they were discussing Gakupo's sour mood that'd been highlighting the week. In reality, it was because Gakupo got a C on this time-consuming, damned paper about the impact of Japanese folklore in modern days… However, Luka, Meiko, and Gumi believe he was in such a bad mood because he needed to get laid. To be speaking of the truest truth, it was because of both. Kaito—Gakupo's infamous blue-haired sex-friend—has apparently found the awesomeness of being _seme_ and immediately got himself an _uke_ freshman. So, yeah. He certainly needs to get laid, alright.

Gakupo is just sipping on his fruity drink (whatever the hell it's called, as long as it's good) when he can hear a familiar half-crazed giggle behind him. He doesn't bother turning around in his stool and lets his back be attacked by Luka's bouncy boobies.

"Heyyy _misss_terrr! Why are you here, in this very bar, _alone!_" Gosh, is she drunk already? Gakupo shoots the bartender a look and a nervous laugh, but the guy just grins. Cool, Gakupo will make sure he tips.

"The dancing floor was gross, Lu. My hair can't stand the molestation," Gakupo says (or screams), goose bumps forming on his arms when he feels the squishy, womanly flesh press harder to his back. He pushes back a bit and turns on his stool. Luka giggles again. Yeah, the woman is drunk, alright.

"Aww! But I thought you _like_ to be _mooo_lesteeed!" she coos, fiddling with her pink hair that's curled at the ends for the occasion. She fixes the spaghetti strap of her bubble dress, and grabs Gakupo's unresisting hand to swing it back and forth.

"You know I prefer to _do_ the molesting…" Gakupo laughs. Luka's a dumbly sweet drunk. She turns into a kid.

Luka frowns drunkenly. "Then why aren't you doing it? Come _ooon_! I saw this total cutie that's totally cute and totally your _tyyype_. I'll show you! Comeee _oooon_!" she tugs on his wrist, hard. The grip is also hard. Gakupo grimaces a little. Dumbly sweet and strong drunk, yes, Gakupo now remembers.

He has no choice but to follow, because it's just going to be a waste of time trying to talk sense to drunk!Luka (even harder to drunk!Gumi, thank God for little blessings) after he's generously paid for his drink. A good buzz is settling down under his skin, and the dance floor has tamed a little, it seems. He's also curious about this guy Luka's talking about. She usually doesn't understand Gakupo's type, unlike Meiko, but with the right motivation she'll show him a total jackpot.

Soon Gakupo finds himself in the middle of dancing bodies again, and he starts to sweat again. It takes only five seconds for him to lose Luka in the crowd. He sighs again and has started to let himself seriously consider going home and just passing out lonely on his bed. He just stands there for a moment, letting dancing people bump into him and sway him a little, trying to put an effort to pray for Luka's return. But then…

Someone bravely parts his hair to fall on both his shoulders when he's looking to the right, equally dividing the strands into long, purple curtains framing his face. His wandering eyes immediately fall onto the figure pressed close to his front, the figure who is still clinging to the length of his hair stubbornly. As soon as Gakupo's purple eyes meet what seem to be clear teal eyes when lights catches both their faces, the clinging hand moves to glide sensually along his chest.

"Hello," Gakupo watches the guy's lips move, forming the word. Wow. First the unbelievable eyes, now those _lips_. This… this tiny man—boy?—is smirking sexily up to him from underneath thick lashes.

Gakupo manages to unfreeze his body and shoots the little pixie guy his own sexy smirk. He leans down to press his mouth on the guy's ear. His "Hello," receives a full-body shudder in return.

He feels the guy press his lips back to Gakupo's ear. "Dance with me?"

Instead of answering, Gakupo puts his hands on the guy's small waist, rucking up the silky long-sleeved shirt he's wearing. Pulling the guy closer to him, Gakupo begins to guide their movement, falling into a synchronized grinding and rocking, dancing in time with the heavy bass that blares around them. It is, hands down, the filthiest dance Gakupo has had in a long time. His and Kaito's… _fucking-period_ was purely a physical relationship, no strings attached. Other body parts, though… well. They attached, alright. It was pretty fucking weird, actually, how they started it. They both went to the same high school and were reunited in an IHOP near campus and Kaito said he got a boner from watching syrup drip down Gakupo's chin and it started.

As if knowing that Gakupo isn't thinking about him, the tiny guy plastered to him stealthily slips a leg between the taller one's, successfully getting the message across. Gakupo bites his smirking lower lip, narrowing his eyes at the still shockingly blue eyes that stare faux-innocently back at him. Well, all that grinding and writhing certainly has them hard against each other's hips.

There is a certain part of the familiar song that Gakupo knows will be perfect to spin this guy around. And so he does, catching the faintly-surprised yelp. _Cute._ Gakupo makes sure his aching hard-on is snug against the guy's ass (oh, it ends up against his lower back instead), his hands circling the body firm to keep him close. And so that he doesn't run anywhere, just in case. A hand travels up the guy's abdomen, up his chest, and settles under his jaws. Gakupo tilts the head and breathes on his ear. "You got a name?"

A small, sweaty hand circles his wrist. "Len," a boyish voice answers.

Gakupo finds this all very, very arousing. "Well, Len… I'm Gakupo, and I wanna…" he gives a pause to let his other hand cup Len's warm crotch, "…bring you home tonight."

It's really sexy when Len fluidly bucks into Gakupo's palm, simultaneously pressing his upper back harder to Gakupo's chest. He then turns around, grabs fistfuls of Gakupo's hair and crashes their lips together. Len moans and Gakupo groans. They don't actually hear the noises, but they vibrate across their lips.

Nothing is innocent about the kiss, Len is a tiny biter, turns out. He nips and lands kittenish licks onto Gakupo's seams, and who is Gakupo to deny him entrance? Gakupo isn't expecting the taste of beer in Len's mouth, but he really can't think about anything else except shoving his tongue as deep as it can get down Len's throat. The small hands tug on his hair and he can feel Len trying to climb up his person. They need to get horizontal soon.

Out of breath, they part, and without words Len lets himself be guided outside by Gakupo who's got a firm grip on his hip. They are out using the back door, the chilly night air a great relief to their burning bodies. Under the white lights of the street lamp, Gakupo finally lets himself take in his companion's appearance fully, and he doesn't know whether to gape or groan or push him to the nearest wall. He settles on gulping heavily, because _God!_ Len is wearing something that looks like girls' hot pants. Gakupo can see goose bumps forming on the smooth skin of his lean thighs, half a bulge visible when he looks further up until the top he's wearing covers the rest. Oh, yeah, can't forget the silky thin shirt and the high-cut sneakers. Holy hell, this tiny guy's _hot._

"Do we need a cab?" Len asks, snuggling closer to Gakupo's side, making the taller man tighten his grip instinctively.

"No. I'm just five minutes away from here. Unless… your sexy ass and thighs can't survive this cold," Len giggles when Gakupo kisses his cheek and runs a fleeting hand on his behind.

"I'm fine with being cold for five minutes, as long as you warm me up real good after that," the blond says, letting himself be manhandled to the direction of Gakupo's place.

"I'm not just going to _warm_ you up, I'll _burn _you so hot," Gakupo can't help but tease, as the blush and bashful smile that blooms on Len's cherubic features send jolts of warm, tingling arousal all over his body.

It's kind of awkward trying to keep hugging someone close and walking hurriedly at the same time, but they manage to arrive at Gakupo's apartment building in one piece. Len breathes happily when they get into the lobby, as it is warmer inside. Gakupo suddenly releases his hold on the shorter male just before they start up the stairs, takes two wide steps, and grins down at Len. "Catch!"

Len gapes for three full seconds before snapping back to attention when he can hear the ruckus Gakupo's feet are making on the stairs. He laughs heartily and follows, taking one stair at a time and all the while calling Gakupo a show-off with his long legs. Gakupo runs down the hall on the third floor and stops in front of a door, leaning back on it while waiting for Len to catch up. He chuckles at the slightly-out-of-breath ball of cute sexiness, the blond tuft bouncing as Len runs right into his chest. Gakupo doesn't resist the kiss Len gives him, smiling at how thin arms trap him in a tight hug. They spend their time literally sucking at each other's faces, messy and sloppy and playful.

"Got you!" Len says triumphantly, breathlessly, grinning wide and licking at the small string of saliva that connects their lips. Gakupo really likes his face and lips and eyes. But then Len frowns. "Not fair," he pants, "why aren't you sweating?"

"Aw, baby… if I sweat just from _that_, how am I going to properly warm you up inside?"

"Oh, my _God_. Stop worsening my blue balls. Where's your _key_?"

"Back pocket."

As much as Len wants to get to know Gakupo's rear better, there's a more pressing matter here, namely his raging hard-on. And fuck if Len doesn't learn that girls' pants definitely aren't meant to contain male appendages. Slim, deft fingers worm their way into the said back pocket and shove the key into its hole. He congratulates himself because doing _that_ definitely needs a high level of concentration, especially with the hard-on!

Two eager bodies stumble into the dim apartment, pausing only to lock the door properly and turn on some necessary lights. Gakupo is kicking his shoes off in the hallway while once again pressing the smaller man onto the nearest wall, hands finally touching smooth skin under fabric. Len moans loud when fingers press his nipples, followed by light scratching and a handful of gropes around his chest. His trembling fingers managed to undo some of the buttons of the simple black shirt Gakupo wears before he realizes that he's still wearing his sneakers. _Fuck_. Those sneakers are going to be the death of his balls. There are like… _how many holes again for each shoe?_

Len is about to voice his distress when Gakupo tugs his top off and throws it away somewhere to the left. Big hands move along his sides, down to the backs of his exposed thighs, and Len is being lifted with ease. The blond male chokes on a whimper at the friction his dick receives in the process. And at the image of being lifted by a hot guy, knowing what's going to come next. But still… his _sneakers_.

In times like this, Gakupo can't help but be really grateful for having an expensive, fluffy couch. He literally drops the captive blond onto said couch before making himself comfortable between those hot-pants-clad legs. He takes a moment to drink in the flushed face of his partner, those pink and swollen lips, and the smooth expanse of his heaving chest. He really can't resist leaning down and attaching his lips to Len's clavicle and licking his way down until he finds a nipple to suck. A hand grasps his hair, and it seems like Len is trying to say something.

"Gaku—_ngh…_ shoes…"

Pulling back, Gakupo raises one eyebrow. "What's with them?"

"Mine are still on…"

Tilting his head to the side, Gakupo pulls back so he can see Len fully from the messy blond hair down to the said shoes. The taller man shudders, then. If there's something hotter than Len tonight, it's definitely Len in only those tiny shorts _and_ high-cut sneakers. Gakupo is sure he likes to fuck with at least one article of clothing left. Yes, new fetish acquired.

"Leave them on," he says then, licking his lips and smiling down devilishly to Len. "You look even hotter than before," he confesses. "Don't mind the couch."

Len blushes a little under the gaze, but sits up slowly to run his hands on Gakupo's—_mmm!—_fine and defined chest. "At least take this off, yeah?"

"Yeah," Gakupo smiles into the immediate kiss that greets him. He keeps his hands on his side and lets Len undo the rest of his buttons and shove the shirt down, his heated skin taking big relief in the cool air of his apartment.

_Finally_, Len muses, breaking the kiss to take his turn admiring Gakupo's smooth, not-overtly muscled chest. The blue-eyed young man lands kisses on the center of that chest, his thumb playfully sticking into Gakupo's belly button.

A husky laugh from above. "The right button's just a few inches lower, baby."

Len grins and squirms at the cheesiness, but moves his hands lower. He moans a little at the considerable bulge right there under his palms. Gulping, he scoots back a little so that he's level with Gakupo's crotch. He kind of shoves his whole face into it, nosing and kissing wetly at the outline through the jeans Gakupo wears.

"_Fuck_. Fuck, Len…" groans Gakupo, breath finally getting heavier. If Len looks good just nuzzling there… "You wanna blow me?"

A positive murmur and a button-zipper combination later, Gakupo has to grip the back of his couch to stay upright when Len licks at his leaking head. He shifts a bit to get comfortable and leans back, groaning at the attention being rained on his dick and liking the wet sounds the blond makes in the process. Len licks lower until he meets the fabric that still covers Gakupo's balls, and back up to the tip before finally opening his mouth and taking a few inches of the hot flesh inside his mouth. It takes everything for Gakupo not to come right there.

Len likes giving head. He likes the musk, the tickle of pubes against his face. It's thrilling how it's a little harder to breathe, how desperate Gakupo is starting to sound. He likes the slickness he creates when he moves his head, up and down, up and down, and thinks about how he's going to be fucked like this, too. He also likes it when someone fucks his face, but Gakupo doesn't do that, surprisingly. The taller gropes his swaying ass instead. A simultaneous string of groans are heard in the apartment.

Gakupo manages to get his brain work properly again, and seeing Len's cute little butt lonely in the air gives him a wonderful idea. Groping around, he finds a tube of lube and has to laugh inwardly. The habit of stuffing at least one under his couch certainly comes in handy. He then proceeds to undo Len's shorts and pushes them out of the way, just under the flesh where Len's thighs meet his cheeks.

Len has to stop sucking on Gakupo's cock when he feels fingers press on his rim, wet with scented-lube. He hisses through his teeth when a finger is inserted, squirming and starting to feel weak from the ministrations. Gakupo hauls him up then, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, licking and tasting himself. The lone finger moves around a bit, thrusting in and out, before another joins. Len clings to Gakupo's shoulders, moaning shamelessly to the crook of the purple-haired man's neck. Strands of smooth purple hair are in his line of vision and he grabs on them. The fingers inside him begin to stretch him in earnest, scissoring and efficiently loosening the tight pucker. Len can feel his own dick leaking so hard.

Gakupo slips in the third finger and tries to find Len's prostate to make up for the inevitable sting. "You wanna fuck here, Len?"

The one being questioned exhales heavily, looking up to meet Gakupo's fascinating violet irises with his own. "Please? Just hurry up and get inside me…"

Having acquired permission, Gakupo roughly stretches his lover's hole for a moment longer before pushing him to lie on his back. He frees a leg from the pants, letting the fabric dangle enticingly on the other and gropes around for a condom… also stuffed under his couch. He tears the foil with the help of his teeth and clean hands, the one covered in lube slicking his own dick. It twitches when Len touches himself to relieve the tension a little.

Len likes how Gakupo's hair falls around him when he hovers above him, tickling his face and shoulder. He combs the hair back, tucking some behind Gakupo's ear and touches the man's face for the first time, not only his neck or hair. Len holds on to Gakupo's head, bringing their foreheads together as the man slowly enters him.

It's torture not to just shove into Len's delicious heat, but it's still tight enough to cause the smaller male pain, which is showing on his face with a slight grimace and small whimpers. Gakupo kisses Len's eyebrow, the tip of his nose, his cheek, the corner of his swollen lips. Sweat breaks on both young men's skin, glistening and beading. Gakupo groans throatily when he's finally fully inside. Len claws at his forearm a little, the other hand on his face tracing his strong jawbone and pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

Len tries to control his breathing and relax his muscles, shifting around to get into a better and a more comfortable position. God, Gakupo's dick is so big inside him, filling him full, stretching him wider than ever before. Len is by no means a little, inexperienced virgin (despite his looks, yeah) but Gakupo definitely is the biggest he's ever had. Feeling okay and sure, Len starts grinding a little, a similar move he used while dancing earlier.

"Gakupo, please… please…" the blond whines, kissing those amazing lips and running his hands on Gakupo's naked back.

"Oh, God, you say it so good, Len, so good… you think you can beg better?" Gakupo says, licking and biting at the neck he hasn't been able to mark before. He pulls back slowly, driving Len crazy.

Len has to close his eyes shut at the sensation, and brings his legs to wrap around Gakupo's waist. "Mmmh… fuck me, please? Hard and dirty like your dance moves promised me…"

It is Gakupo's turn to close his eyes and fight the urge to just come. "Yeah? You like it hard?" Gakupo pulls back until he's nearly all the way out and slams back in. Len lets out a surprised groan and arches beautifully under him.

"Yes! Yes, _please_! Give it to me—_aahhh_!"

Len feels incredible. Gakupo is giving it to him just like the way he wants it; deep, hard thrusts, hitting that sweet bundle of muscle inside him. He can feel the rough fabric of Gakupo's jeans when he's in deep, able to hear the rustling of fabric against the couch's leather.

"Good? Is this what you want, baby?" Gakupo says against Len's ear, licking at the lobe, nipping hard.

"So good… _ah_! You're so good to me…" Len pants out, moaning loud and arching, the pleasure of being filled and used driving him closer to the edge. He can feel tears trickling down his face, so intense after such a long time.

Gakupo licks at the salty tears of Len's, not worried the slightest bit because nobody moans like that when hurting. Len's body is so responsive to him, so open and perfect to take. He straightens up, holding himself on straight arms so that he can witness how beautiful Len is being fucked into his couch. By now Len's pretty cock is leaking onto his torso, flushed red. The blond has let go of clinging to Gakupo and just lets his hands lay on the sides of his head, but then he moves to grab on the arm of the couch. Gakupo bites his lip when Len starts to move with him, meeting his thrusts that are becoming faster and faster.

Len boldly unwraps one of his thighs from Gakupo's waist and hooks his leg on Gakupo's shoulder instead. The new leverage lets Gakupo hit his prostate dead on. As if knowing that he's going to come soon, the purple-haired man starts pumping his abandoned dick. It only takes a moment before Len screams, white exploding behind his eyelids, blasts of pleasure spreading through his skin.

Gakupo follows seconds after with a guttural groan, slumping forward and shaking from such a powerful release. Len is breathing heavily under him, smelling like sweet sweat and letting out small, satisfied whimpers. Gakupo kisses anything that he can reach; Len's wet temple, his hair that smells like banana shampoo. He smirks a little at the sticky feeling from Len's cum between their abdomens, and purposefully moves around a bit to smear it further. Gakupo then pulls out, but doesn't move, content on crushing Len. Well, he isn't hearing any protest either, so…

"Mmnh… Gakupo?" Len breaks the silence. He's starting to feel hot again from being smushed into the couch. "You think we can clean up?"

Gakupo nuzzles the spot under Len's jaw. "Sure, Len… shower?"

There is a small voice in Gakupo's mind that questions his own offer, because he certainly doesn't usually invite one night stands to a cleanup session. Well, usually means _never_, actually. But hell, anything to make Len stay just a little bit longer. At least until Gakupo finds it in him to ask for his number… yeah…

As soon as they sit up, Gakupo tucks himself in after disposing the condom and goes to look for tissues. When he gets back, he's greeted with the sight of a debauched-looking Len trying to pull his foot out from his barely-loose high-cut sneakers. Gakupo lets himself enjoy the fluttery, giddy feeling that washes over his body. He grabs a ribbon from his secret stash behind his television, ties his hair, and kneels in front of the still very naked Len.

"Your foot will come off if you keep pulling like that, y'know?" Gakupo comments as he hands over the wet-wipes. Len looks up from his current activity and drops his leg down, giving up temporarily in favor of cleaning jizz from his stomach.

Having nothing to do while Len is putting great care of his skin and sensitive areas, Gakupo entertains himself by patiently loosening the multiple straps on Len's shoes. He successfully frees one leg from it and puts the now lumpy footwear aside. When he looks up, Len is watching him with an unreadable expression. Gakupo raises one eyebrow, smiling a bit.

"I take it you like pampering everyone who gives you a good time?" Len asks, shivering from both the cooling air around him and the hand that's caressing his newly exposed ankle up to his knee. "I wonder why nobody stayed?" he blurts out, and immediately wants to die.

Much to his relief, Gakupo only has that strange, if not a bit conflicted, expression on his face for two seconds tops. He then chuckles, short and a bit weird. "It's because I've never done this before, I guess?"

Len doesn't know how to react to that. God, tonight is turning into a very bizarre night! "Oh, huh… well…" he makes a move to take off his other shoe, but Gakupo beats him to it. Len gets a small smile, which makes his chest hurt a little (yes, only a little, no, Len isn't lying). And then it's a bit awkward again, because Len is left doing nothing but fiddle with his stained wet wipes and watch Gakupo's long, long fingers nimbly loosening his other shoe. Oh, actually, Len has something to do, which is… you know, feeling and thinking about the pleasant soreness that's settled on his body. And his still slick ass, which seriously needs to be cleaned soon. And oh, the shorts that are still tangled mid-thigh on one leg. The shorts that Gakupo insisted him to keep on before fu—okay, Len doesn't know if it's okay for him to get hard again, especially with Gakupo kneeling right in front of his crotch, so he should definitely stop thinking about that.

Gakupo is surprised by how much he likes… _pampering_ Len, just taking care of him. Maybe it's because Len's small figure, his boyish aura? Whatever the hell it is, Gakupo has to store it for further inspection later because Len seems to be getting a bit uncomfortable. _He probably feels really sticky right now, huh_… and with that, Gakupo neatly arranged the lumpy pair of sneakers somewhere near and gets up, offering a hand to hoist Len up. He can't help but laugh when the shorts slip down and Len steps out of them. Mmm… good thoughts, but bad for now…

The taller man silently leads them to the medium-sized bathroom just across his kitchen. It's a regular bathroom with light green tiles, a built-in sink with a big mirror hanging above it. A showerhead and a toilet. Also, a cabinet under the sink where Gakupo keeps his spare towels and toiletries.

Len shivers visibly when his bare feet touch the cold tiles, and he just stands there, naked like the day he was born, watching Gakupo kneel and rummage around his drawers. He notices small red welts on the pale skin of Gakupo's back and has to blush. Knowing that he's the one who put them there… well, there's no stopping Len to get hard _again_ now. The blond male considers just bolting out and never looking back.

Gakupo straightens with a neatly-folded terry cloth and a new, cheap toothbrush on top of it on his hands. When he flicks his eyes to Len's reflection on the mirror, he can see the slim little guy blushing hard and… _oh_. Oh, well. Nothing is stopping him from getting hard again, too, then. Now, how to approach the idea of round two…

… Ah, to hell with it! What's with Gakupo overthinking things tonight?

"Do you… want to shower alone?" Gakupo starts, inwardly cooing at how cute Len's face is when startled.

Len somehow looks braver, bolder that he's finally understanding that Gakupo is very much okay with their situation. "No," he says, smiling bashfully and uncurling from himself.

"Well, go on, then… you can set the water to your liking," Gakupo turns after putting Len's essentials on the sink, one hand moving up to untie his hair, the other playing with the seam of his unbuttoned, soiled jeans.

When Len shoots him a flirty smile with complimentary bats of eyelashes, Gakupo laughs and leans back on his sink to appreciate his cute ass. Having been between those pert fleshes once doesn't lessen Gakupo's interest on them. The purple haired man then rids himself of his jeans, balling it up before chucking it into the hamper. Len already has the shower running, and he's just standing there to soak for a bit, watching Gakupo as the older man swipes darkened blond bangs away from his eyes. Len has set the shower lukewarm.

"How do you live with such long hair?" Len mutters, reaching up to grab some of that purple hair, now almost fully wet and ropey. He tugs at it playfully.

"I'm… secretly a samurai," Gakupo answers, leaning down to kiss Len's deeper dimple on his left cheek.

Len shuffles back a bit, pulling Gakupo with him. They're standing so close, and Len likes it how Gakupo automatically leans down to keep his lips on his cheek. "A samurai… who's good at dancing. A dancing samurai," he muses, giggling from the funny image forming in his head and Gakupo's tongue on his neck.

Gakupo chuckles, reaching out for his shower gel and shampoo. "I'll take that as a compliment," he hands the latter to Len. Then they begin to wordlessly wash each other up, Gakupo making a Mohawk out of Len's hair, while the smaller male creates bubble breasts on the taller man's chest. They ignore their hard-ons in favor of cleaning each other first, water pouring steadily from the showerhead.

"Wash my hair?" asks Gakupo as he carefully pushes Len back under the water to rinse his head. He smiles at how Len ducks his head so that the water from his head washes over Gakupo's soapy front. _Cute_.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Len pouts when Gakupo tilts his head back to make sure no shampoo still clings to his head and face.

Gakupo runs his hands down Len's back to his ass cheeks, spreading them and cleaning the slick found between. "Mmm, I can do this…" he says, sliding slowly to his knees.

"Oh my _God_," Len says the second time that night. How can he focus on washing Gakupo's hair when the said man is beginning to suck his dick and making him lose his balance? And oh… oh! There are those long fingers in his hole again.

Gakupo, by all means, really is a generous person. Just because he exclusively tops doesn't mean he doesn't know how to give proper head. He's had practice and eventually mastered the art of deep-throating. Which he applies to Len's cute and shaved appendage. He gets a certain kind of satisfaction when he feels Len tremble and his hole constricting and swallowing his three fingers. Those smaller hands of his blond haired lover are, though trembling, determinedly trying to wash his hair. Gakupo thinks both of them are doing a pretty good job.

Len gets water in his mouth from his gasps and moans. The lukewarm water and Gakupo's hot mouth and accurate fingers overspreading his entire body makes him slowly lose his mind. He tugs at the hair, choking wetly on Gakupo's name and making the man stand up. The taller doesn't remove his fingers. Len whimpers helplessly.

"I want to come again with this inside me…" Len manages to say, shyly pressing his palm onto Gakupo's hot and hard cock. "… please?"

Gakupo's too good of a host to deny.

The next morning, Gakupo wakes up to the sound of banging from his kitchen. He groans and immediately wants to go back to sleep, but catches a glimpse of the digital clock on his bedside that reads 6:45am. He then remembers. _Len_.

With the ridiculous and overtly hopeful hope that it's Len he'll find making ruckus in his kitchen—wow, morning-after breakfast? What is his life?—Gakupo slowly gets up and ties his hair, rubbing his eyes clean and opening his curtains. He takes a deep breath and lets the pleasant heat from the sun wake him up a bit more.

Gakupo feels really silly and unbelievably disheartened, but still slightly amused, when he finds that it's not Len who is raiding his kitchen, but his crazy, hung-over and sleep-ugly bitches instead. Well, Luka and Gumi are definitely hung-over and a bit sleep-ugly (none of them are even ugly, to begin with), but Meiko, flipping what smells like pancakes on the stove, looks fresh and prim and ready for the day as per usual. The redhead has always been the designated driver… or the only person sober… when it comes to nighttime bar outtings. She's a true lover of Japanese sake and hates any other kind of alcoholic beverage.

Gumi notices him first when she finally looks away from her steaming cup of black coffee. She removes her hands from around her ears to wave him over. She covers her ears again when Meiko purposefully bangs the cabinet door closed. Gakupo certainly shares the amusement of the sadistic redhead, but he has to remind her to not kill his kitchen set.

"Great, you're up. Please stop Meiko from killing us by noise," Gumi says, opting for burying her head in her arms instead. Luka nods very, very slowly in conformity.

"Nah, can't be interrupted while cooking, remember? She'll burn our pancakes," Gakupo says, moving to add two teaspoons of sugar into one of the filled cups of coffee near the half-empty pot. Meiko, beside him, slides him a plate of perfectly round and golden-brown and very puffy pancakes fresh from the pan with a smirk.

"Not fair! We were here first!" Luka protests at the obvious act of favoritism.

"I was here even before all of you came barging in. I live here, remember?" that earns Gakupo a rather hard shove from the pink-haired woman.

Comfortable silence then falls around the group of friends, the sounds in the apartment being the occasional sipping of hot coffee, tinkling of forks and spoons against plates, and the idle noises of someone cooking. Twenty minutes later everyone is wide awake, full, and more or less with a clearer head for the ones with hangover.

"We didn't throw ourselves on your couch because it reeks of male body fluids and that scented lube of yours," Meiko suddenly points out, licking whipped cream off her finger. "So it seemed like our quest in getting you laid was a success."

Gumi makes a face at Gakupo's dopey grin. Luka giggles. The purple-haired man scratches the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, realizing that he's being unusual. Meiko looks on with a small smile and calculating eyes. "Well, yeah…" Gakupo admits.

That definitely gets him to replay his night with Len right from the start. Len is definitely one of his best lays in his entire gay life. Len was also the only person (except Kaito, obviously) that Gakupo has had the interest of having sex with twice. In the same span of time. With a deliberate amount of foreplay and a flood of flirty words and dirty talk. Which—unusual, but awesome all the same.

Len was like… like a craving Gakupo didn't know he had. Len opened all the locks of his fascination chambers with those eyes of his, those lips, that fluffy hair, those _hot pants_. God almighty. While the act of having sex certainly isn't a new subject to the man, Len was something new. He was intriguing, cute, lovely, unconsciously so. He didn't look like he was trying too hard in successfully asking Gakupo to do what he wanted, to make him lose control. Like that round two on the sink.

Last night after they managed to tumble out of the shower, they grabbed towels and hastily tried to dry themselves off. Gakupo had intended to take this round to his bed where they could roll around all they wanted, and maybe, maybe he could fall asleep with someone in his arms after so long. But then… then Len leaned down to dry his legs, facing away from him, beautiful ass swaying right in front of him. And so the sink was victim.

Gakupo recalls the filthy, filthy sex on the sink and in front of a fogged up mirror. He had told Len to look at himself getting fucked good, hard and fast, hands on the mirror, sliding and making squeaking sounds. Len was bent over the sink, letting Gakupo slam his hips and abuse his prostate while barely standing on shaking legs. Len was less coherent than when they were on the couch, moaning shamelessly and helplessly as Gakupo gripped his hips, whispered into his ear.

"Pretty, aren't you, Len? Look at your face. You love it like this, huh? Me, fucking you from behind and able to see it?" Len clenched hard on him, deliciously, and closed his eyes tight.

It was hard and fast and oh, so good, and Gakupo could still remember the tension in trying to last long enough to see if Len could come untouched. He could. Gakupo twisted his nipples hard and let out a guttural moan right into Len's ears and he came hard all over the sink and the cabinet doors below.

"…po! Gakupo! That's seriously TMI!"

Suddenly Gakupo is standing in his kitchen with his hags, Gumi covering her eyes, Luka biting her lips crazily, and Meiko shamelessly looking down his crotch. Ooh, and also, hi, boner.

"I never say my thoughts out loud!" he retorts.

"Your dick standing up like that is TMI!" Gumi wails.

"I thought you guys love dicks, too," Gakupo argues.

"Not yours!" Gumi screams again.

"Kids, kids, pipe down. We still need to know who the hell this lad is that managed to give our friend here a boner without having to actually be here…" Meiko, ever the wise voice of reason, cuts in.

"Umm, his name is Len," Gakupo says, sitting back down to hide his tent under the dining table.

Silence falls. Gakupo is confused. "What?"

"You banged Rin's twin little brother?" Gumi asks incredulously. This alarms Gakupo a lot.

"Shit, is he underage?" is the first thing Gakupo can think of. He's sooo fucked if it's true. "And who's Rin?"

"Well, he's a freshman who also goes to our campus… not Rin! Rin's this cute girl studying hospital management! Sophomore! We're friends with her!" Gumi babbles.

"I admit it's hot," Luka says, tapping her chin. "Yeah, it is… but I'm not sure if Rin will like this development…"

"What? Why?" Gakupo demands.

"I remember seeing Len in the bar last night… and those pants definitely weren't his… and I'm guessing they're filthy after last night… and also… Rin is a very protective sister. I don't even know how Len could escape her radar."

Meiko suddenly sighs. "That can be dealt with later, girls, seriously. What Gakupo is crucially forgetting is to check whether or not Len left him a note after—"

Gakupo doesn't even let Meiko finish her sentence. He bolts right back into his room. He runs back into his living room when he does not find any piece of paper with scribbled note and a desired phone number. He spends the next twenty minutes looking through every corner of his house for the non-existent sheet…or, or anything! Just a small sign of… of Len wanting to stay in his life for a little bit.

He finds nothing.

* * *

**A/N**: Bwahahahahaha! *laughs an evilly perverted laugh… or a pervertedly evil laugh* Oh my God that was so hard to write. I worry about the smut being not hot enough geez ahahahahaha I'm not even sure. Geez I can't stop laughing. And crying a little bit. *sighs* so, yeah! SURPRISE! This is the… the _oneshot_ I wrote about in my profile. It's um… a practice for my rusty skill in writing in general. This is what my style has become after all these years of high school. Senior year's gonna be pretty challenging! Oh, by the way! I have other drafts with a lot of pairings. Or well. There are GakuKai, KaiLen, another GakuLen, and GakuKaiLen… also slooowly working on the new version of Imitation Black. Also making drafts for Fate Rebirth. Which I still am not promising to you Vana N' Ice lovers out there. Hmm… what else? Sorry not sorry for Luka, Gumi, and Meiko? And just so you know Len is 18 here :D And I dunno who Kaito's uke is, so don't ask! Come here you, praise me for the sex! Or kill me for the ending! Whatever! Write me a review! PLEASE? :3

**Beta: **dellums :*


End file.
